Maux de dos
by GruviaFt
Summary: Un jour, Shikamaru se lève avec un mal de dos. Malheureusement, son mal empire et il juge bon de ne pas en parler à Temari. Grave erreur. Fluffy ShikaTema. Se déroule pendant l'époque "Boruto".


Hello !

Alors, je sais, ça fait trèèèèèèèès longtemps que je n'ai rien poster sur ce site (mais j'était néanmoins présente en tant que lectrice ! Du coup pour aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas écrit sur Fairy Tail, mais sur un de mes mangas préférés, j'ai nommé : Naruto ! Sur mon couple préféré : Shikamaru et Temari ! :D

Juste une petite histoire qui gît sur mon téléphone depuis un moment, mais que j'ai mis en forme sur mon PC avant de le publier ici.

Je préviens juste que je suis plus lectrice qu'écrivaine, donc pardonnez-moi d'avance pour les éventuelles fautes de conjugaisons que vous trouverez ici. (Mais si quelqu'un ce fait chier et qu'il à que ça à faire, et bien qu'il l'a corrige ! x) )

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Cette histoire ce passe après le dernier chapitre de Naruto, pendant l'époque Boruto.

A son réveil, il prit soin de faire des mouvements lents et précautionneux. Shikamaru savait, de sa longue expérience, qu'après une journée et une nuit blanche de travail à son bureau, son dos était raide et courbaturé.

Et avec Temari pour compagnie dans leur lit, il n'osait pas se plaindre de mal de dos.

Debout devant le miroir de la salle de bain, il passa une main dans ses cheveux, secouant les mèches en bataille.

Il était censé être au bureau dans une heure.

Crachant brièvement son rince-bouche, il grimaça lorsqu'il se pencha pour le cracher dans le lavabo. Tôt ou tard, il devait faire quelque chose à ce sujet.

Tôt ou tard, il allait grimacer ou se déplacer maladroitement devant Temari. Elle ne savait pas encore à propos de ses occasionnels maux de dos, mais il faisait attention à ne pas l'inquiéter plus que lorsqu'il rentrait tard du bureau ou pas du tout, entrevoyant déjà la colère de Temari de ne pas l'avoir avertie et de ne pas avoir réagis en conséquence.

Soupirant, il embrassa doucement la joue de sa femme encore endormie avant de partir discrètement de la maison pour son premier rendez-vous.

* * *

« Tu commences à être une vieille personne Shikamaru » railla son meilleur ami.

« Merci Chôji pour ta compassion, vraiment, j'apprécie. »

Les deux amis marchaient ensemble vers leurs travails respectifs, empruntant la même route.

« Bah quoi ? C'est pas de ma faute si tu a choisi un travail ennuyeux qui te casse le dos. Et je suppose qu'aujourd'hui encore tu vas encore rester sur ta chaise inconfortable non ? »

Shikamaru posa sa main sur son menton et réfléchit.

« Mmhh… Aujourd'hui je crois que c'est le jour où il faut terminer les derniers préparatifs pour le prochain examin Chûnin, remplir tous les papiers ennuyeux sur les conditions de participations, trouver les lieux où se dérouleront chaque épreuve, contacter les Jonins qui se chargeront de faire passer chaque épreuve, et envoyer le tout aux quatre pays de l'Alliance Shinobi pour savoir s'ils sont d'accord avec chaque conditions… Rien que le fait d'en parler est gênant…. Donc oui, aujourd'hui je vais rester assis sur ma chaise et signer tout un tas de paperasse ennuyante. »

« Et donc aggraver ton cas et rentrer chez toi tard ce soir en souffrant en silence pour pas que ta femme ne s'en rende compte au risque que ce soit elle qui ne t'arrache ta colonne vertébrale qui ne ressemble déjà plus à rien ? » Répondit Chôji en rigolant.

Shikamaru soupira et sourit nerveusement à cette idée.

« Si tu veux, je peux essayer quelque chose qui ne va pas te guérir mais qui au moins pourrais te soulager pour la journée » Proposa son ami.

« C'est gentil Chôji, mais un massage dans la rue ne me paraît pas être une bonne idée… »

« Ce n'est pas à ça que je pensais. Croise les bras et place les contre toi. »

« Quoi ? Comme ça ? » s'exécuta Shikamaru

« Parfait, garde les contres toi et ne bouge pas. »

L'Akimichi se plaça derrière son ami et le serra contre lui avant de le soulever.

« Qu'est-ce que tu -Ah ! »

Un petit craquement retenti du bas de son dos avant de reposer ses pieds à terre.

« Ça va mieux ? »

Ahuri, le bras droit du Hokage donna un regard déconcerter à son camarade et tenta des mouvements curieux avec son bassin et ses bras avant d'afficher un regard surpris sur son visage.

« Whoa, j'ai plus mal du tout, où a tu appris ça ? » s'étonna Shikamaru devant le sourire de Chôji.

« Nulle part, ça ne remplacera pas un vrai Ostéopathe, mais je pense que ça fera l'affaire pour aujourd'hui. Sur ce, je te laisse à tes occupations ennuyeuses et n'hésite pas à faire appel à ton meilleur ami en cas de problème ! » L'Akimichi fit un clin d'œil à son ami avant de prendre la route à l'opposé de celle du manoir du Hokage.

Shikamaru le remercia avant de prendre à son tour la route d'un regard apaiser.

* * *

La matinée suivante fût agréable pour se réveiller, malgré la sonnerie du réveil. Les yeux de Shikamaru s'ouvrirent alors que Temari se déplaçait pour l'éteindre avant de retomber sur l'oreiller, ses cheveux blonds en bataille.

« Salut beauté » En bougeant une main, il effleura sa joue de ses doigts. « Es-tu sûre que nous devons nous lever et aller travailler ? »

« Comme tous les matins, tu le demande, et oui, nous le faisons. » Roulant vers lui, elle lui planta un baiser sur sa joue, avant de s'asseoir et de repousser les couvertures. « Tu sais très bien que le bureau, et par extension Konoha, s'effondrerais sans toi »

Il retourna son visage dans l'oreiller avec un gémissement. « Pour une journée, j'accepte la responsabilité de la chute de Konoha, et de rester dormir ici avec toi pour- » il fut interrompu par un oreiller lancer sur sa tête.

« Aucune chance. »

Avec un bruit de frustration muet - tout en plaisantant, bien sûr - Shikamaru leva les deux bras près de la poitrine et se redressa… Pour retomber sur le matelas jurant bruyamment.

Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir des yeux émeraudes l'observer avec inquiétude alors qu'elle posa sa main contre sa joue.

« Où ? »

Il déglutit difficilement, levant une main pour tapoter son épaule gauche. « On dirait que quelqu'un à planter un couteau dans un groupe de nerf ici. » Il grimaça « Désolé pour la peur. »

« C'est bon. » Ses doigts quittèrent sa joue et elle poussa doucement son mari sur le dos pour l'examiner « Tu rend cette matinée intéressante au moins… »

La douleur s'était un peu dissipée jusqu'à ce qu'elle touche la peau du bas de son dos. Il y avait une petite irrégularité qu'elle effleura, toujours légèrement. La soudaine respiration coupée de Shikamaru prouva qu'elle avait trouvée la source. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu à bien pu faire ? »

« Rien, je ne pense pas… » dit-il quand il fut capable de respirer normalement « Rien de vraiment anormal, de toute façon ça va mieux maintenant, je peux- »

« Menteur. » Saisissant fermement son épaule, elle l'attira sur le dos « Reste allongé, tu ne va pas empirer la chose en forçant, maintenant réfléchis. Tu soulève de lourdes charges, tu es parti en mission sans me le dire et tu t'es fais mal, tu dors inconfortablement ? »

Pendant un court moment il ne répondit pas, il était trop occupé à avaler la boule d'effroi qui s'était formée dans sa gorge. Il était piégé et il le savait. Hier la journée s'était bien passer, il n'avait plus eu mal du tout depuis que Chôji avait…

Mince.

« Shikamaru ? » Se penchant plus près, Temari posa une main inquiète sur son épaule. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Est-ce que ça empire ? »

« …. Je pense que j'ai fait une connerie… »

* * *

 _« Et tu dis qu'il ne peut plus s'asseoir du tout ? »_

« Dès qu'il utilise les muscles de son dos il commence à hurler de douleur. » rapporte Temari « De ce qu'il m'a dit ça fait un moment qu'il à mal au dos, mais ce matin c'est vraiment l'apologie de la douleur. »

 _« Je vois… »_ La voix de Sakura au bout du fil était réfléchie. Même être réveiller si tôt n'impactait pas sur son comportement de médecin. _« Qu'elle amplitude de mouvement a t-il ? »_

« Pas même cinquante pour cent, étant donné qu'il ne peut même plus s'asseoir à ce stade… »

 _« Bien, soit il a une hernie discale, soit il a eu des dommages à un groupe nerveux, dans tous les cas, ce sera facilement identifiable. Il a fait quelque chose en particulier hier pour en arriver là ? »_

Temari soupira en lançant un regard las à son mari toujours allongé sur son lit « Apparemment Chôji l'aurait en quelque sorte guéri en craquant son dos hier… »

Il y eu un cours silence au téléphone avant de d'entendre un soupir de la part de Sakura _« Je vois, je pense que c'était la pire chose à faire dans ces cas là, je peux passer quand ? »_

« Quand tu veux Sakura, de toute façon, il ne pourra pas aller bien loin aujourd'hui » elle adressa un sourire narquois à Shikamaru.

 _« D'accord, je prends juste des affaires et j'arrive. »_

« Ok, à tout de suite » elle raccrocha et se dirigea vers le lit. « Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas parler plus tôt ? » dit-elle d'un ton assez froid.

S'il avait pu se déplacer librement, il aurait essayé de mettre de la distance entre eux.

« Je voulais juste éviter que tu ne t'inquiète… »

« Et tu crois que je ne suis pas inquiète maintenant que tu es immobilisé sur notre lit ? »

« Je pensait que tu serais plutôt en colère… »

« Je le suis. Je suis énervée parce que tu ne m'en a pas parler et que tu n'as rien fait pour te soigner. »

« Temari… Je suis désolé de ne pas t'en avoir parler, mais je n'avais vraiment pas le temps avec le travail et ça m'énerve déjà de rentrer tard ou de passer une nuit là-bas. »

« Et je préfère milles fois plus que tu m'en parle plutôt que de finir de cet état-là. Idiot. »

Elle se pencha vers lui pour lui poser un baiser sur le front.

« Maintenant, je vais aller réveiller notre fils et après nous allons attendre Sakura ici. »

Shikamaru afficha un regard sceptique. « Tu réagis bien… »

« Ne te méprend pas. Je ne frappe pas un adversaire affaibli. Je préfère attendre qu'il se rétablisse avant de lui en coller une »

Et lui fit un clin d'œil avant de quitter la pièce.

« … Comme c'est gênant… »

* * *

« Rhaaaaa ! »

« Ah oui quand même... »

Shikamaru était actuellement couché sur le ventre au milieu de son lit, en train d'être examiner par Sakura sous le regard quelque peu amusé de Temari.

« Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire Temari ? » demanda Shikamaru dans la douleur

« Rien du tout. Je me dis juste que tu a ce que tu mérites… »

Shikamaru expira fortement alors que Sakura toucha un autre point sensible.

« Aaah ! »

« Désolé Shikamaru, mais je pense que tu as deux nerfs bloqués ici et là. »

Elle pointa son épaule gauche et le bas droit de son dos.

« Et comment on peut soigner ça ? » demanda Temari toujours debout derrière elle.

« Je vais faire ce que je peux avec mon ninjutsu médical pour débloquer tout ça, mais il faudra qu'il reste quatre jours voire une semaine au lit sans bouger. J'espère que tu n'avais rien de prévu d'important Shikamaru. »

Il souffla bruyamment « Si. Plein de boulot au bureau sur le prochain exam' Chûnin à venir. »

Sakura sourit « Désolé, mais tu va devoir laisser ça là-bas. Je demanderais à Kakashi s'il est disponible pour venir aider si tu veux. »

« Merci Sakura… » le blesser enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller et soupira encore une fois fortement.

« De rien. » la médecin sourit « Temari tu peux lui tenir les épaules pour éviter qu'il ne bouge trop ? »

« Bien sûr » accepta la kunoichi avant de s'asseoir sur le lit à la droite de son mari alors que Sakura posa son index et son majeur sur une des deux parties sensibles.

« Pourquoi faire ? » demanda Shikamaru avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans sa voix.

« Ça risque de faire un peu mal » s'excusa Sakura d'avance. « Prête Temari ? »

La concernée acquiesça et saisi les épaules de son mari tandis que la médecin entoura sa main d'un flux de chakra émeraude avant d'enfoncer progressivement ses deux doigts sur la parties sensible de son épaule. »

« Rhaaaaaa » Le pauvre avait enfoncé sa tête crispée de douleur dans son oreiller et s'agitait légèrement mais ses mouvements étaient bloqués par sa femme qui le maintenant en place.

« Après deux longues minutes ainsi, Sakura releva sa main de son épaule et dispersa le chakra qui entourait ses mains.

« J'ai fini pour l'épaule. Ça va Shikamaru ? »

Le concerné releva la tête et afficha une expression proche de l'agonie sur son visage.

« Je suppose que non. » Répondit Temari d'un sourire narquois.

« Tuez-moi… »

« Je n'y manquerais pas. » répondit Temari instantanément.

Sakura souris amusée par la situation. « Il me reste encore à faire la même chose avec le bas du dos, vous êtes prêts ? »

« Ah. Oublie ce que je viens de dire, c'est Sakura qui va t'achever. »

Sakura rigola alors que Shikamaru se prépara déjà à la grande douleur à venir…

Dix minutes plus tard.

« Voilà. La prochaine fois qu'il à mal, qu'il appelle quelqu'un de spécialisé plutôt que Chôji. Du coup il faut qu'il reste au lit et qu'il bouge le moins possible pendant minimum quatre jours. S'il a encore mal, tu peux lui poser une serviette chaude sur les endroits où il a mal ou lui faire un massage pour le détendre. » Termina Sakura au seuil de la porte

« Merci encore Sakura » Elle salua une dernière fois son amie avant de fermer la porte d'entrée et de se diriger à l'étage où se trouve son mari. En ouvrant la porte, elle le vit gisant sur le lit encore sur le ventre.

« Hey. Ça va ? » elle prit place à ses côtés et caressa chaleureusement ses cheveux.

« Mmh… » Il gémit et posa sa tête sur les genoux de sa femme. « J'ai compris. Encore désolé. »

Elle rit doucement en jouant avec ses cheveux. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un moment avant que Temari ne se lève.

« Je reviens, ne bouge pas. »

« Très drôle. »

Après deux petites minutes d'attente, elle rentra à nouveau dans la pièce avec une bassine dans les mains.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Shikamaru

« Je me suis dit que, étant donné que mon mari ne pouvait plus bouger, j'allais m'en occuper. »

Elle posa la bassine sur la table de chevet et en sorti une serviette qu'elle essora avant de la poser sur le dos de Shikamaru. Celui-ci se détendit instantanément au contact de la serviette chaude et ferma les yeux.

« Merci Temari… » dit-il d'un ton apaiser.

« De rien » elle posa un rapide baiser sur sa joue puis elle monta sur le lit pour se poser à califourchon sur lui avant d'entreprendre de lui masser vigoureusement le dos. Pendant toute la procédure, Shikamaru était rester silencieux mais néanmoins apaiser. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, elle stoppa son activité et vit que son mari s'était endormi.

Souriant à cette vue qu'elle jugea mignonne, elle prit place à ses côtés et recouvrit la couverture sur eux avant, d'à son tour s'endormir.

THE END.

Voilà ! N'hésitez pas à me donnez vos avis et éventuelles remarques / critiques, je suis preneuse !


End file.
